


Picking Up More Than Lines

by DevinelyIntervened



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, bitches named petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: Eren has a huge(not so subtle)crush on his best friend/roommate Levi. Only problem is....he has a girlfriend.Bring on the pick-up line wars!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M. A. WORM!!!!

Eren paced around his room deep in thought. Levi was his best mate and like a brother, but as of late those feelings had changed into something deeper. Something warm and fluffy; like cotton candy.

In recent development, he had decided to give in and pursue a romantic relationship.

Now the only thing standing between him and his goal was; A) How to approach the topic and B) How to deal with the subject of the (current) girlfriend.

Speaking of the girlfriend; Petra, wasn't BAD per say, but she just seemed to love rubbing Levi and hers relationship (and everyone else in that matter) in his face. Plus she had a habit of rubbing him the wrong way.

If he had to give her kudos in anyway, he'd have to say that she was not bad to look at (Dammit, she was beautiful and she fucking knew it). Long strawberry-blond hair that always looked perfect and glossy; complimented her heart-shaped face and hazel hued eyes to a tee. Her voice was warm and welcoming, her laugh rang like tinkering bells and as Levi had said,"The angels above had shit down when she spoke." Lets just not even go into the subject of her body. She's hot and even Eren, a gay man, could see that.  
He couldn't compete. Being tall and lithe at that, made him ungraceful and awkward most of the time. The other half, he tripping over himself and generally making him out to be the butt of all their friends jokes. He was average on looks and his wonky sense of personality was a turn off for many. 

See? Not even with a running chance.

But when it came to her personality, she was the devil incarnate. Being rude and condescending to all how opposed her and backstabbing those who ever had an inkling to overthrow her. Guess the old saying is true,'Don't judge a book by its cover.' 

And to make it all worse, she knew about his crush (WAY more than a crush) on Levi and was not afraid to let it slip. Or fight him for it.  
So, lets be honest, she'd wipe the floor with his ass and enjoy it too.

Sighing, Eren collapsed back onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm and genuinely hating the situation at hand. There wasn't really anything he could do about anything at this moment in time.

Well- that's not exactly true. Seeing as tonight was a special occasion (three years of dating - also to be noted, it was Levi and his friendaversery-) and they (Levi, Petra and himself) were going out to dinner at a high-class posh restaurant that night. 

With that in mind, Eren had decided that it was now or never to let Levi know about his feelings. And whether they stay friends or not was up to him.

 

*Later that night*

 

Opening the door and stepping out of the cab, Eren straightened up, paying the cabbie. Levi and Petra would already have been inside and seated, waiting on him to arrive. taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Eren held his head up high and entered the building.

Approaching an older woman holding a menu, she asked if he had a reservation. He nodded and told her it would be under Ackerman, her affirmative hum was enough to let him know she had found it.

"This was sir. You're party has already arrived and been seated." Following the woman over towards a middle table, where the couple were sitting. He murmured a thanks and proceeded to sit across from Levi.

"Eren, bout time you showed up. Beginning to think you took a shit and fell in."Was Levi's not so good natured comment.  
"Yeah, too bad." Came the snarky reply from the bitch herself. He scowled at her with narrowed eyes, before speaking,"Sorry, I had trouble finding a cab near the flat." Was all he supplied.

Levi nodded, before listening to whatever Petra was going on about. By the time the waiter had come to take our orders, Petra excused herself to go to the ladies room. This was his chance.

"Hey Levi. I may not be the best-looking guy in here, but I'm the only one talking to you." He said in a low voice. Levi had a unimpressed look as he blinked a couple times, then a chuckle came.

"Fucking brat. You're two thousand years too young to be saying that to me." Eren gave a sheepish look and grinned as a warm feeling filled his chest at Levi's words. But all good things come to an end as SHE came back to the table.

"What did I miss hun?" She asked sweetly, seeing Levi with a non-resting bitch face.

"Nothing much, just Eren being one of those insufferable brats with shitty pick up lines."

"Really?! Too bad I missed it." Knowing the all-to-well sound of vengeance in her voice, knew he was in for it.

While sipping the wine, Levi made faces and pretended to know stuff about the wine. "...Such fucking disgusting flavors, complimenting each other..... like constipation and prune juice.."

I was trying my best not to burst out laughing, while the "Queen" sat there with a look on her mug. Without thinking I said,"You're so cute it's distracting." Two sets of eyes landed on him; one full of hatred and the other amusement. The determined look on her face afterwords set a ball of dread in his stomach. The only good thing that came after that point was the food.

"Levi honey, Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't know what perfect was Until I met you."

"What the hell?..." Petra leaned over and kissed Levi on the cheek. The gloating expression on her face made Eren want to punch something. Namely, her.

"I didn't know that you guys liked pick up lines so much. How about we make a game of it? Whoever can impress me the most wins." Levi said in a deadpan voice.  
Not how the night was suppose to go, But exceptions could be made.

"Eren can start since it was his idea." Petra offered.  
Sighing and taking a gulp of wine Eren, began,"Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite." Levi nodded and write down on a napkin under my name a tally.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but I'm willing to make an exception in your case." 

"I know someone who likes you but if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who."

"I'm feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turned me on." She winked at Levi.

"I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart." A small almost transparent smile appeared on Levi's face.

"I'm afraid of the dark.... Sleep with me tonight?"

"When I'm older and look back on crowning memories; I'll think of the day I got married, the day I became a Doctor and the day I met you."  
An almost inaudible growl was heard from the scowling girl.

"Can I borrow a quarter?" Levi looked at Petra,"Why?" "So I can call my mom and tell her I met the man of my dreams."

Taking a lungful of air Eren said," You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me." There was a blush spreading across his cheekbones.

"You're not my first, but I'm hoping you're my last."

"Ok. This is the last one. Don't think I can survive anymore and there not be any blood shed. Whoever can think of one that makes me laugh wins. GO!" Levi said in a whisper. They were both tied and this would determine a tie-breaker.

Eren cleared his throat,"My name is Eren. Remember that, you'll be screaming it later." This was apparently the last straw for Petra as she exclaimed,"But he's STRAIGHT!" This got the attention of near-by customers.

"So is spaghetti till it gets hot." All was quiet, till Levi began to chuckle, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"You win." This obviously didn't sit well with Petra as she turned and went off on Levi. The argument went from verbal to physical very fast, until a breaking point was reached. Slapping Levi across the face, Petra stood up from her chair, grabbed her wine and dumped in on his head. "We're done you fag!" And left.

Both boys sat in relative silence, till the check was delivered. Paying for the dinner and hailing a cab were done in silence.  
"Sorry Levi I didn-" He brought a hand up to silence him, his head turned towards the window.

"Oi, Brat...Guess what I'm wearing?"  
Eren was confused. "You're wearing a suit."  
"No. I'm wearing the shitty fucking smile you gave me." A smiling face turned his way and that warm fuzzy feeling was back.  
And it may have helped that a warm hand was wrapped around his in between them on the seat.

 

Epilogue

 

Levi sat on the couch by Eren playing Mario Kart, when he suddenly paused it.

"Levi, what are you doing? I was about to win!?" That was a lie. He was losing terribly.  
"Remember those pick up lines you used on me last year, brat?"

"Yeah.... Why?"

"There is only one thing I would change about you." Levi faced Eren with a serious look on his face.  
"Oh?! And what would that be?" He was curious to know.

Creeping closer till they were nose to nose," You're last name."

**Author's Note:**

> Also~ on a side note, check out the comic on Tapastic.com called A Matter Of Life And Death by The Snipster.  
> It's AMAZINGLY AWESOME<3 <3 <3


End file.
